How They Became
by wonder-if-i-gave-an-oreo
Summary: Yes um.. First serious Fan Fic I have ever written? Sorry If its terrible.. Um. Yeah. This is an origins story of the Ganggreen Gang. It's in Ace's point of you, just letting everyone know.


I NEED A NAME FOR THIS FIC!

If you have an idea for a name please let me know. This goes for anyone reading it.

Draft

December 1990

He waited. Listened. Where his parents asleep? It was already two in the morning. They should be.. The ten year old sat up slowely in his dark room, trying to hear his parents breathing through the thin wall. He nodded and slipped his shoes on. He walked quietly to the other side of the room and reached for his back pack. Un zipping it, he checked to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything; some clothes, a coke, money he had been saving since he was six years old. Closing it back up he opened his door and took one last look at his room. He frowned, seeing his bed and old dresser. He shook his head, he had to do this. He couldn't live like this anymore.

"Heh, see ya 'round..," He said to the room and closed the door softly. He listened again for his parents. Nothing. He made his way to the door to their apartment. The sooner he left the better. Before he walked out he left his key on the counter. Hearing a sharp snore from his parents room, he quickly got out the apartment and closed the door not even caring if it made a loud band or not. Mom and Pop were heavy sleepers anyways. He ran through the hall and down the stairs.

"Weird.. The'as usually one couple fightin' o' somethin'.." He shrugged it off and kept running down the stairs. Once he got to ground level he thought about where the bus station was. He knew where it was perfectly but his mind was going in so many different directions. He sighed and wondered where to go first before he made his way to the busses. He was a little hungry, should've packed a sandwich or something, oh well. He couldn't go back, God forbid Pop was up. He'd never hear the end of this. Pop would call him an idiot and beat the snot out of his own son for even thinking about running away. And Mom? She'd cry and smother him in her chest sobbing about why he tried to leave and saying she failed as a mother. Hearing a cat hissing at him from a nearby dumpster, he stoppepd day dreaming started walking towards the park. He had spent a lot of time there, he might as well say goodbye before he left forever.

_'Lets see.. if I walk to the park now.. It'll probably take me like an hour ta get ther'.. I do got short legs.. maybe more den an hour? Man I hope a get taller soon..'_ As he walked he looked he watched the library get closer to him. Mom would always take him there to teach him how to read, he hated the library. He hated learning in general. One perk of running away was not having to go to school anymore. He smiled at the thought of never seeing a stupidyeavhers face again and being sent to the office for disrupting the class. Wasn't his fault if the class found him hilarious. Teach just needed to get a sense of humor that's all.

As he kept walking he noticed a few people eyeing him. He tried not to pay attention to any of them. One reason why he wanted to leave Toon Town, it had a bad reputation. Especially his part of Toon Town, Classic County... This was and still is the worst part of town to live in, drug dealers everywhere. People carried around guns with D.I.P bullets in them. You definitely didn't want to mess with any body here.

He was about to pass an alley and he could see a few guys standing around and leaning on the building. He had no choice but walk by them. He couldn't cross the street and look weak. He slipped on his Pop's old sunglasses before passing by so they couldn't see if he made eye contact or not.

One guy chuckled as he watched the boy pick up his speed as he walked by, " Hehe. Hey kid.. Ya look lost. Kinda far from home huh?"

The boy gulped and looked up at the thug," I aint lost! Why don't ya mind yer own bussiness!"

Some of the other guys laughed," Hey boss, look at this kid, trying to tell ya what to do!"

Boss? The boy liked the sound of that. He pulled his attention back to them, wondering if he'd end up in the hospital his first day as a free man.

The first guy laughed, " Hah, it cool.. This kid's got guts ya know? " He looked at the young boy, " You're okay kid."

He looked at the guy again. Was he serious? Someone older than him really thought positively of him? He didn't answer.

"Hehe, whats your name kid?" The thug crossed his arm leaning back and resting his foor on the wall.

The boy smiled, showing his sharp teeth he chuckled proudly," Da names Ace.. Ace D. Copular!"


End file.
